It's been YEARS
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: Indeed it has. Vexen is sent to explore a new world, though Vexen already knows it well. Moments after arrival, he ruins into a familiar face.


Vexen stepped out of the portal and took a deep breath. The cool, refreshing Kolton air was something he could truly say he missed. He had to say, he was surprised that Xemnas had chosen to send him here, of all places, but then, he'd never told anyone about his connection to such a place as this one. Only Ansem the Wise had known that information.  
Vexen held his hand up and examined it as a tingling sensation took over. The swirled pattern of his Lunaglyph shined blue for a few seconds. It was a sight he hadn't seen in years. It left him with an odd sense of power…  
He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest against the wall. Kolton was, despite it's size and population, a quiet city. A city he had always loved, no matter where he was in it. He could have stayed there all day reminiscing. In fact, that's exactly what he would have done if not for the click of shoes against frozen stone.  
They stopped short just a few feet away. Something fell to the ground with a thump.  
"Even? Is that you?" Vexen's eyes shot open. Hearing that name was… Different. Who could possibly know who he was? His eyes set on a man about the same height as him, clothed in mostly green. His hair was long, and blonde, like his own.  
"Kiriya?" The man, Kiriya, was nearly a mirror image of Vexen. He examined him up and down for a few seconds longer, taking in every familiar detail. The short sleeves were something only Kiriya would wear in a city this cold. Not even Vexen himself had worn anything but a sweater around Kolton.  
Without warning, Kiriya had his arms wrapped tightly around Vexen, squeezing the breath out of him.  
"Wh-en did you get so strong, Kiriya?" Vexen coughed when he finally let go.  
"What did you think I'd been doing these last few years? Having tea with Empress Svala?" Kiriya smirked at him, placing his hand on his hip and using the other to keep his balance as he leaned against the wall.  
"If I say yes?" Vexen found himself smirking as well. Oh how he'd missed this man and his sarcasm.  
"Then you don't know me as well as I thought, brother." Kiriya smirked, then bent down to search for the book he dropped.

**A few minutes later**

"So, Kiriya, what brings you to Kolton? I thought you liked to stay holed up in your little house out in the Timberlands."  
"I'm actually here on business with King Edward of Burgusstadt. I'm overseeing most of his work at the castle, as he's a rather hopeless case when it comes to business affairs. Ask him to win a battle, he'll win the war. But Veros forbid you ask him to file a few papers."  
"Hmm." Vexen thought over that for a moment before replying. "You working with people. I'm sorry Kiriya, I just can't picture that in my mind."  
"Well believe it Even. The king happens to be comeing our way right this moment."  
"What? Really?" Vexen looked over his shoulder. No one. "Kiriya, I don't- Oh. I get it now." He frowned out Kiriya, who was attempting to hide his laughter. He'd forgotten how much Kiriya liked to trick him.  
"You still fall for tricks like that so easily. Didn't you learn anything with Ansem?"  
"Depends. Did you learn anything with Savio? Where is he, anyways?"  
Kiriya stiffened. "Savio? He's… Somewhere around here. Actually, he's occupying my old home in the Timberlands. A rather… Eccentric young healer is with him."  
"A healer? Has something happened?" before Kiriya had a chance to reply, another set or two of footsteps could be heard running towards them.  
"Kiriya! There you are!" A female voice called. "Capell and I have been looking for you." A woman with long black hair stopped in front of them. A man in armor stopped just behind her.  
"Edward wants to start the meeting now, but he can't until you're there." He said, following up on her comment.  
"Ah, of course, He can't do much without me there to hold his hand." Kiriya sighed. "I guess our reunion will have to wait."  
For the first time in the ten seconds they'd been there, the woman took notice of Vexen. "Hi, my name is Aya. This is Capell." Aya said, holding her hand out for Vexen to shake. He didn't move. "Right… So, who's your friend, Kiriya?"  
"This creepy looking thing, is my dear older brother Even." Kiriya wound his arm around Vexen's neck and leaned on him. "Haven't seen you in YEARS Even."  
"You have a brother?" Capell blinked, surprised. "You never mentioned that before."  
"You never asked."  
Vexen smirked. "I've forgotten how fun it can be to watch you talk with others, Kiriya. You sound so stuck up, it just makes me want to laugh."  
"Liar." Kiriya stuck his tongue out at him. Capell and Aya gave them an odd look. Vexen couldn't blame them. Kiriya was never this childish around anyone but family. Anyone else who knew him would have never seen this side of him. Though, Vexen was at least a, little surprised he would act like this out in the open with friends watching him. Then again, they hadn't seen each other in years, so it was a little understandable.  
"So, anyways." Kiriya stood straight again, letting Vexen free of his arm. "Where are we meeting this time?"  
"The hotel we stayed in. Edward said something important has come up." Capell answered.  
"Well let's go then." Kiriya brushed past them both. Aya and Capell exchanged a look and followed.

~ In the hotel room instead of the castle because I just want it to be that way ~

Vexen sat in the lobby, sipping a cup of hot chocolate as he scribbled away in the mission report. So far so good, with what he'd recently learned. He filled out a list of important people, such as Aya, Capell, and this Edward Kiriya worked for. He was so engrossed in his work, he failed to notice two children leaning over the couch until one of them said rather loudly in his left ear, "Hi!"  
Vexen jumped, his mission report sliding to the floor. He looked at whoever had spoken. A young boy dressed in blue was smiling at him. To his right, an identical girl in pink mirrored his expression.  
"Did we startle you?" The girl asked.  
"Did we?" The boy repeated.  
"No, of course not. I was simply not expecting a couple of children to pop out of nowhere and scream in my ears." Vexen growled, reaching down to retrieve the report.  
"Wow, you really ARE grumpy, aren't you?" The boy said.  
"Just like Kiriya said!" the girl said after him.  
"I'm Rico, by the way." The boy, now named Rico said. "And this is my sister."  
"I'm Rucha. We're twins, you know." She grinned.  
"That's… nice." Vexen said. Then he remembered something Rico said a few seconds ago. "I'm not grumpy! Why would Kiriya say that?"  
"Because you ARE grumpy." Rucha said.  
And with that, possibly the most epic battle of words in all existence took place. Only time would tell if the twins convinced Vexen he was a grumpy old man, or if Vexen convinced the children he was not.


End file.
